Overlord's Telamonster
"Uncontrollable power, the disasterous power of Reaper Flames. You're even a threat to yourself when wielding this blade." Overview The Overlord's Telamonster is an Ultimate-tier weapon that was added in the New Heights Update. This was first revealed on Foxy's Twitter, where he demonstrated its immense destructive powers. This item received a new look during the Valentine's Event 2020 to match Daegel's current design, and has a shrine representing the Void it resides in. Features "'''Unleash the power of chaos!"' When equipped, the user is able to set other entities on fire simply by being near them (range of roughly 10 units). This fire is only active as long as they are within range; unequipping the sword will remove the fires. Single clicking will do a simple slash. Slashing is not required as simply touching the sword will deal damage to an opponent. By double clicking, the user lunges in whichever direction they double clicked in, leaving fire in their wake. The fire itself has the potential to instantly kill an entity and the lunge itself applies a constant velocity to the player, meaning that by lunging into a wall, they can fling themselves. The fire left behind lasts about 4 seconds, and the lunge has a 1 second cooldown after finishing. Upon pressing Q, 5 red pillars spawn upon the players location. The pillars spin around inwards and outwards 2 times, dealing damage to whatever touches it. This attack has a cooldown of 20(?) seconds. Previously, before the 2020 Valentines Update, pressing Q made the user jump upward, slamming back down onto the ground with their blade, which would spark a large explosion. This explosion had the ability to instantly kill any entity within close range (10 units) and dealt severe damage to those slightly further away (10 to 20 units); those that were too far away to be severely damaged were instead forced back as if hit by an explosion. Trivia * Previous item description: ** ''"The fallen lord, the previous Overlord: Daegel. For your immense contributions, the god of void awards you with his legendary blade: The Telamonster." * This is the first Ultimate-tier weapon in the game, and the first Ultimate-tier item that isn't an upgrader. ** It is also the first item to possess some sort of ability. * The term "Telamonster" is likely in reference to Telamon, the alias of Shedletsky, a famous Roblox admin. The weapon given by this item is based off a Limited item in the Roblox Avatar Shop, the Telamonster: The Chaos Edge. * This is the second item that mentions the god of the Void, Daegel. The first is The Daegelart. * The description tells us that Daegel was the previous overlord, meaning at one point, he was overthrown by the True Overlord, Solumn. ** This also means that he is related to the Overlord Device. * This item has the third highest knowledge boost being an insane 7,500 points to the Book of Knowledge's multiplier (trumped by the Void Drive at 8,000 knowledge points and the highest being the Ore Memer at 13,337 knowledge points). * If you try to place an item while holding the sword, it will break and you will be unable to leave the edit mode (because the "Q" attack makes you unable to cancel), and you will have to reset. If you reset, it will glitch even more, making you unable to select items on your base, the only way to fix this being using the "Withdrawal all" button. Category:Ultimate Category:Weapon Category:New Heights Update Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Medium Category:Book of Knowledge